wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
Warship Classes
are the different types, or roles, of warships in World of Warships. There are currently four main classifications of warships (One being an exception) in the game, found listed below. 'Aircraft Carriers' Aircraft Carriers are the game's stand-alone, multi-role ship, bringing RTS-style game-play to the battle. They carry four kinds of aircraft: Dive Bombers, Torpedo Bombers, Scouts and Fighter Planes. Each aircraft type plays a specific role and a carrier can have more than one group of aircraft in the air at any one time. Aircraft from a carrier can attack enemy aircraft, scout enemy ships or planes, attack enemy ships directly and escort or cover friendly ships and aircraft. Comparable to battleships in terms of displacement, aircraft carriers nevertheless run faster. Turning significantly reduces the aircraft carriers speed and their rudder shift is slower. As a result, ships of this class can reach a high speed quickly but can’t change their or speed heading very quickly. *Keep your aircraft carriers on the fringes of the map and avoid direct engagements with enemy ships. Take advantage of the fact that your aircraft can fly further than the enemy’s shells and torpedoes. Be prepared for sneak attacks by carefully placing your carrier and monitoring your surroundings for any signs of possible danger or holes in the battle line. *Utilize the variety of aircraft at your disposal to attack any opposing ship. Deploy fighters to neutralize the enemy’s counterparts and “clean up” the map for your other squadrons. Approach a target from the flanks with torpedo bombers and utilize dive bombers attacking from the forecastle to trap opponents and gain an advantage. *If you’re not afraid of taking risks, try to keep a closer distance between your vessel and the target to shorten the time it takes to launch your next air attack, as well as more action for your secondary guns to score more battle rewards. 'Battleships' Battleships are the quintessential "heavy hitters" of World of Warships and offer a triple threat to their opponents. Massive firepower coupled with heavy armor make them the deadly juggernauts of the sea. Secondary gun batteries make them a serious threat to smaller vessels that come within range, and the many anti-aircraft guns lining their decks offer a tremendous amount of anti-aircraft defense. Despite their clumsiness and large size, battleships are able to accelerate to significant speeds. However, they react slowly and need a lot of time to stop. A battleship captain has to be extremely careful as a quick destroyer can take advantage of this situation. *Plan your route in advance. High inertia makes it difficult for a battleship to stop or change course. *Use scout airplanes to avoid ambushes but remember - the enemy may locate and try to destroy them before you can identify any danger. *The most penetrable areas of this ship are the elements of horizontal (deck) and vertical (belt and barbettes) armor, so be sure to hide these weaknesses from the opposition. *Be wary of exposing your broadside, as your Citadel will become penetrable by perpendicular gun fire. *Try to be out of range of enemy guns during the entire battle. *While navigating the map on your appointed course, use that time to utilize the battleship’s air defense to protect your fleet. 'Cruisers' Cruisers are the most balanced class of warship. Designed to react fast and with deadly force, they act as a destroyer shield for larger ships and as anti-aircraft platforms for the team. They can fight toe-to–toe with other cruisers and some can utilize torpedoes to damage capital ships. Being the most hybrid class, cruisers have features of both destroyers and battleships in terms of dynamics. Light cruisers resemble the former, whereas heavy cruisers are closer to the latter. *American cruisers are perfect for anti-aircraft defense. Japanese cruisers have torpedo tubes that make their firepower virtually comparable with that of heavy destroyers. *A single cruiser is a significant threat but a group of cruisers spells disaster for any enemy ship. *The anti-aircraft effectiveness of cruisers greatly increases when in a group, while enemy ships are decimated under the continuous torrent of fire from an organized team of cruisers. *Those who fully master control of a cruiser will be among the elite captains in World of Warships. Only those players who excel at multitasking will truly be in full control of this dangerous vessel. Managing intelligence, maneuvering to avoid torpedoes, hunting destroyers, firing artillery and launching torpedo salvos— all of this will make a cruiser captain unstoppable. 'Destroyers' Destroyers serve a number of roles in the game. They can be used to seek out enemy ships for the big-guns on their team to target, to launch torpedo salvoes at enemy ships and provide additional anti-aircraft cover for friendly vessels. Nimble and extremely agile, destroyers are capable of increasing their speed and stopping quicker than any other class. Being long and narrow, they turn rather slowly. Despite their modest size, their turning diameters at top speed can easily compete with those of giant battleships. Of course, they have some quite abyssal protection but this is of course expected. A upside of destroyer is the fact that they do not possess a citadel like cruisers of battleships, making AP sometimes a bad choice against destroyers (Since AP that overpenetrates does less damage than a properly penetrating AP shells in which the shell explodes inside ''the ship). Given destroyers’ small drought characteristics, they can easily pass shoals and ignore deep-water torpedoes, which almost none of the other classes are capable of. *The power of destroyers is in their speed and manoeuvrability, as well as high rate of fire. Their swiftness compensates for the disadvantage of light armour. Utilize this to your full advantage. *Destroyers are a fast and lethal weapon in battles against hulking battleships. If approached in a right direction, the destroyer can fire off a torpedo broadside at close range. *Closing distances is a risky choice for a destroyer but it can really pay off as the precision of torpedo attacks increases significantly as you close the gap between you and your target. 'Submarines''' Submarines are a new class of warships that were added to world of warships. Of course, they can dive but only for a limited period of time. They are also vulnerable to depth charge attacks by certain warships. Unlike in reality where torpedoes where set at a single bearing, torpedoes can be guided via sonar (This can be done by 'pinging' the bow and stern of a target) in which the launched torpedoes would slowly turn towards the target. As of now, the only submarine implemented is U-995. Category:Warships Category:Warships by Class